


5 times they didn't know and 1 time they did.

by venlig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform, caring thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venlig/pseuds/venlig
Summary: Thundershield. Basically what it says in the title. It's cute.





	5 times they didn't know and 1 time they did.

**Author's Note:**

> A Little Thundershield fluff because there isn't enough out there and I love my two handsome boys <3   
> Also please note, I am german so I'm very sorry for any mistakes.   
> Hope you enjoy!

**Tony**

Sometimes Tony felt like a mom of five children. It was exhausting to take care of everyone's needs. Especially with one super-soldier, one green rage-monster and one north god in the house. He had to teach Steve everything about modern technology (thank god, Jane already gave Thor the basics. He couldn't have done it twice). Barton and Romanoff constantly wanted new training equipment or shot holes in his walls. 

It was a surprise to Tony that Thor was actually the most easy person to handle. He just needed to provide enough food and the god of thunder never complained about anything. He wasn't in the tower a lot too, always traveling between Asgard, New York and Mexico (at least until he broke up with Jane).

Even though he did seem to be more on earth the last few weeks. Tony didn't try to figure out why. It was good when the god took part in a battle and he was really easy to be around. Also he always brought the best asgardian liquor.

 

Tony sighed and told Jarvis to bring him to Thor's floor. He wanted to test out a new version of the Stark phone. Especially if it was strong enough _not_ to break in the hands of a god. 

The elevator stopped and Tony stepped into the hallway. Tony never really knew how to decorate Thor's living quarters, so he just provided it with everything important and told Thor he could do whatever he wanted with the place. Apparently that was nothing. Or maybe he just liked the plain, white walls and big spaces. 

 

The engineer took out the phone to look over the settings again, when he suddenly bumped into something. 

It was the back of a certain soldier who spun around and stared at Tony with a startled look. 

Tony raised his eyebrows when he saw the man in front of him. 

Steve was dressed only in boxer shorts and a loose white shirt. He pressed a pile of clothes, probably the rest of his outfit, to his chest. His usually neatly combed hair, was ruffled and it was obvious that he had just gotten out of bed. 

 

“Tony”, said the Captain, his voice raw and out of breath. 

“Steve..? What are you-”

“I really gotta go, see ya!”, interrupted Steve and hurried to the elevator. 

Tony took a step in his direction. 

“Wait, why are you here? Don't just- wait, are those hickeys?!”

 

The elevator doors closed and Tony just stood there, staring in confusion. 

Steve's entire neck had been covered in hickeys. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bruce**

 

“Alright, this might sting a little bit”

The lip clamped between his teeth, Bruce carefully poured some alcohol onto the flash wound on Steve's torso.

The blonde hissed and pressed his eyes shut, but it was over in a few seconds.

Bruce smiled reassuringly and the started to wrap the injury.

“Don't move too much for the next week and drink lots of fluids. It was really close this time, you need to look after yourself, Cap”, Bruce looked his friend in the eyes. Steve nodded.

“I'll try”

 

The door flung open and a big figure rushed inside. While his heart started to slow down again from the shock, he realized it was Thor, who immediately crunched down next to the bed.

The god's face was shadowed with worry.

“Are you well?”, he asked. Bruce was surprised to hear Thor's voice was shaking out of fear.

Steve smiled weakly and laid a hand on Thor's arm.

“I'm alright. Just a little bruised”

The doctor snorted amused.

“Bruised? Steve, you almost _died_ from blood-loss!”

“Is this true?”, Thor's fingers closed around Steve's firmly. 

Steve started fumbling with the sheets. 

“It might have been more serious than just bruises. But I saved many people!”,he claimed. 

Thor closed his eyes and rested his head on Steve's hand. 

Suddenly Bruce had the feeling that this was a very private moment between the two and that he was really out of place. 

He quietly cleared his throat and then stood up, collecting his utensils. 

With one ear he could hear Thor and Steve whispering. 

“You know I can't loose you, Steve. You are too important to me”

“You won't loose me, but that's my job! I'm Captain America, that's what I'm supposed to do”

“You can't be Captain America if you're dead! I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, especially if I'm not there.”

“I know, I know. Let's talk about it later. I'm tired. Please, don't fear for me.”

“You know I always will”

 

When Bruce turned around, his bag iover his shoulder, Thor was staring at Steve, a fond look on his face. The soldier smiled and his tired eyes never leaved the god's face. 

Bruce quickly exited the room.

He had never seen Thor so scared, but it did make sense. Thor loved his teammates and he wasn't to show it. But that intensity like Bruce just had witnessed? He never saw that. 

But Steve and Thor were hanging out more often, both feeling kinda lost in this world, he guessed. And maybe Thor also felt guilty, since he couldn't fight in the battle and help Steve because he had been in Asgard. 

Thor cared for his friends, nothing new with that. 

 

 

 

** Natasha **

 

She didn't show it very often, but Natasha loved the avengers. Every single one of them had their own place in her heart. She would give her life for them. 

But there was something peaceful and relaxing about the tower when almost everyone was gone. Clint on a mission, Thor off to Asgard and Tony and Bruce on a science meeting in Washington. 

Dressed in one of Tony's t-shirts and a glass, filled with cold orange juice, between her hands, Natasha entered the living room. 

Just to see Steve, curled in on himself and staring out of the window. A blanket was draped over him and she could make out headphones coming out of his ears and ending somewhere inside the blanket. Connected to one of Stark's tablets, Natasha assumed. 

 

The spy coughed loudly, to let Steve know he wasn't alone, and placed herself on the other end of the couch. 

Steve hadn't looked up at the sudden movement when Natasha had sat down. 

She took a sip from her drink and frowned. Something was off. 

Her foot nudged at the soldier. 

“You alright there, Cap?”, she asked, knowing his advanced hearing could pick up her voice through the headphones. 

Steve turned to shoot her a quick smile. 

“Yeah, I'm alright”

Natasha raised her eyebrows. 

“Sure, that´s why you're looking dramatically out of the window and listening to some sad Adele-shit probably”

Steve turned fully now and took out one of the headphones.

“I don't know who or what Adele is and I said I'm fine, Romanoff”

Natasha sighed and took another sip. 

“Oh, don't use that Captain voice on me. What's wrong?”her eyes didn't leave Steve for a second and no one could resist her glare. 

Except for Steve Rogers. 

“It's fine, leave me alone, Nat”

“C'mon Steve, at least tell me what you are listening to”

“No, stop, I don't want to-”

Natasha leaped over to Steve, fetched one headphone out of his ear and put it into her's. All without spilling any orange juice. She was an assassin after all. 

Confusion washed over her face as she listened to the sounds. It was heavy rain falling to the ground, interrupted by loud thunder every few seconds. 

“Why are you hearing this?”she asked while giving the headphone back to Steve. 

He just shrugged and continued to stare out of the window. 

Natasha turned away and finally gave up.

Whatever helped him to cope. 

 

 

 

** Clint **

 

Tony Stark was officially Clint's favorite person on the planet. He loved that guy. Him and his money. 

The new shooting ranges were just small plates that moved at an irregular speed and in a random direction. And the new arrows were just awesome. Exploding, sleeping gas, special suction tips and so much more. 

Since Tony had presented him the new equipment three days ago, it was impossible to get Clint out of the gym.

He wasn´t lonely, though. Steve, Thor and Natasha often came by to work out and even Tony arrived once to see how the arrows were working. (They worked perfectly. Clint could have kissed Tony).

The archer had noticed, in the back of his mind, Steve and Thor entering and starting to work out. Only when something heavy hit the floor and he heard a cry of pain, he turned around in one fluid motion, his bow ready to shoot. 

The archer's eyes scanned the sparring area and he lowered his bow when he just saw Steve and Thor. 

The soldier was holding his torso, pain crossing over his features. Tor was crouching next to him and his eyes were searching for Steve's. 

“Are you well, Steve? Talk to me, please”his voice sounded worried. 

Steve whined and then took a deep breath. 

“It's fine Thor, really. I can take it”

“I think we should let Doctor Banner have a look at it”,the god said, already starting to raise. 

“No, no,”Steve grabbed him,”Don't go. You just got a pretty hard punch. I'm alright, really. Don't worry”

And then Thor sat down in front of Steve, laid his hands softly around his face and looked him in the eyes. 

Clint's eyebrows shot up. 

Well, that was new. 

It has been obvious in the last couple of weeks, that Thor and Steve had become very good friends. They always hung out together and in a battle they never fought too far away from each other. 

Clint has always just assumed it was because they both were new to this world. Plus, both were strong and handsome. 

Face-touching was new, though. 

Clint felt kinda awkward just standing there. Apparently Steve wasn't very comfortable either because his eyes shot to Clint and then he softly pushed Thor's hands away. 

“I am okay, Thor, really. Let's just take a break, okay?”, his voice was quiet and calm. 

Thor nodded and helped Steve up. 

The two left the gym, their arms slightly touching. 

Clint shrugged. 

Thor has always been a very physical guy. He probably just doesn`t know what the appropriate amount of affection towards a good  _friend_ was. 

 

 

 

 

**Fury**

 

Fury didn't flinch when the door flew open. He also didn't show a hint surprise when Captain America built himself up in front of his table, his eyes narrowed and fists held angry by his side. 

“How could you do that?”

The Captain's voice was calm, which could have made it even scarier. Not for Fury though. 

“It was not my decision. I approached the government many times, reassuring them that sending Thor away would just have a negative outcoming but they never listened”, Fury answered. 

Steve drew a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“And you didn't think to report something of that matter to me? The leader of this team?”, he asked, his voice grewing louder. 

“By all respect, Captain, even you don't have the authority to change a decision made by the government”

Suddenly Steve was in front of Fury, his hand slammed down on the table and he didn't try to sound collected anymore,”But why would the government ban Thor from earth? Thor, who protected this planet more times than you can count, for NO reason!”

Due to the sudden noise, the door opened and the avengers, minus Thor, gathered in the entrance. Their face were angry but nobody opened their mouth. Not even Stark. 

“I am sorry, but that's their decision. Thor has to leave and I'm pretty sure he is already preparing for his departure. If I was you, I would make my last goodbies now”

“Thor is not leaving. If Thor leaves this earth, I'm retirering. And believe me, the rest of the team will follow. Fix this, Fury. Thor is- Thor will stay here”,the Captain shot back. The end shaking but his meaning was clear. Fury didn't doubt him for a second. And the country wouldn't stand a day without the avengers.

With a quiet sigh he nodded and picked up the phone. While he dialed, he dismissed the Avengers with a wave of his hand. 

“Fix this”, Steve said once more. A silent pleading in his eyes this time. 

And so he did. 

 

 

 

 

 

** +1 **

 

“Where is Steve Rogers?”

The man in the lab coat let out a choked sound and wailed panickly with his legs. 

Thor raised him higher, a hand around his throat. 

“Where is Captain America?!”

The scientist pointed with a shaking finger to one of the corridors. With a blow to the head, the god left him on the floor and rushed down the tunnel. 

A big door was on the end. Two heavily armed guards were standing in front of it and started shooting as soon, as they saw Thor. It didn't take long and the two men were laying still, their skin smoking. 

“Almost there, Steve”,Thor mumbled and tried to kick the door in. It didn't even bulge. He roared angrily and could hear the thunder rumbling from outside. 

“Iron Man I need you downstairs. Now. I found the Captain”

“There in a sec, thunder-boy”answered the voice through the comm. 

A few moments later, Iron Man arrived and cut a huge hole into the door with his lasers. 

The big medal piece hadn't even touched the floor, when Thor was already in the room. 

It was small and only one lamp shed some light onto the walls. 

In one corner Steve sat, his body curled up into the fetal position, shaking like a leaf. 

With two big steps Thor was at his side and carefully picked him up. His gaze never leaving the Captain's face, he carried him through the bunker outside. 

 

 

For the avengers, being in a hospital became a norm. Clint would jump from buildings all the time, Natasha would break a bone or Tony would have a cracked rib. 

It wasn´t often though, that Steve was be lying in one of the white beds. The super soldier rarely got seriously hurt and if he did, it was healed in a few days. 

But this time he had to stay. There was almost no bone, that wasn't broken, his left lung was punctured and he had a concussion, that even knocked out a super-soldier. 

The other Avengers, except for Thor and Hulk, met in the cafeteria after they had been stitched up. 

“Where's the god?”, Tony asked between big sips of coffee. 

“Already with Steve. Bruce is sleeping somewhere, I think”, Clint answered. 

When they arrived at Steve's room, they saw Bruce, snoring in a charir. 

“Let him sleep”,said Natasha and slowly opened the door. 

They gathered quietly in the entrance and smiled when they saw Thor, howering over Steve. 

The Captain was awake, his tired eyes blinking lovingly in Thor's. 

A whispered conversation was shared between them and Steve laid a hand on the big arm with reassurance. 

Thor let his head fall for a second his shoulders relaxed in relief. 

Then he lowered his gaze and tenderly kissed Steve on the lips.

“Wait what” Tony's voice was barely audible over the sound of his coffee hitting the ground. 

Thor turned abruptly and saw in three faces of utterly confusion. 

“Of course”, Natasha murmured then and a understanding smile appeared on her lips. 

“What's going on? Why were you snogging and why is Romanoff smiling”, Tony still couldn't make sense of a single thing. 

Steve rolled his eyes and set himself up, a small groan escaping him. Immediately Thor was at his side. 

“First of all, we weren't snogging. It was just a kiss. And I don't think we can lie anymore”, he sighed and then, after a questioning glance at Thor, continued talking,”Thor and I are together. Like a couple. For some time now. I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier”

Clint's mouth fell open.

“You two?! How did I not see this? I'm a spie god dammit. The Captain and the god. Shit, that's cute”

“Wait, hold on. That time, when I went up to Thor and ran into you and you were acting all weird, you two have been...?”

Steve grinned smug and then nodded. 

“Oh my god, Jarvis please delete my brain”,Tony pressed his palm onto his eyes. 

“Hey guys, what's going on?”

Bruce had appeared in the doorframe.

“I have been scarred for life and Steve and Thor are screwing each other”,Tony said and left the room in panic. 

Bruce snorted. 

“You have realized that _now_?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or kudos are very appreciated <3


End file.
